


Maybe It's Time For A Change

by orphan_account



Series: The Lion's Den [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa x Kuroo is only mentioned, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has it all, he's rich, attractive, and soon to be the heir of a successful company, but all his life he's felt like he's missing something. Then, one night while he's out drinking he finds that something, a clumsy waiter named Bokuto. Akaashi gets impulsive and then makes Bokuto an offer he never thought he would.





	Maybe It's Time For A Change

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer before you read this story. This is a prequel to my Kuroo x Tsukishima and Oikawa x Iwaizumi story [The Lion's Den](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9459269/chapters/21399509/) but I still think you can read this story separately.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)

“Another long day?” A stretched out, yawned voice could be heard standing next to him in the cramped space of the usual elevator.

Akaashi turned his head to the side, looking at who it was, and catching a small glimpse of the glowing ‘one’ button on the wall in the process. Though, it almost felt like a daily routine now, to press this button at this time almost everyday. Working as the soon to be head of an advertising agency had always been the same old thing for him, and that could also probably be said for the tall, bed headed man standing next to him. Not that he really needed to look at him to know who it was, he heard that voice ever since he was a little kid, and he recognized that bedhead anywhere, it was Kuroo Tetsurou, his childhood friend and business partner. The two of them would soon be taking over this company in their fathers places, but neither of them were really enthused about it, you could tell that much just from hearing the ‘just another day’, bland tone in their voices as they looked over at each other.

“Yeah, probably going to head out to a bar tonight, wanna come? I hear there’s a new club that just opened.” Akaashi smiled to himself, catching a brief reflection of his tired face on the reflective surface of the elevator walls. It was almost like a mirror, but not clear enough to make out every feature. If you looked at it a certain way, it was almost like a carnival mirror, making your features look distorted and almost unrecognizable. He couldn’t even tell what expression he was making by this point.

Akaashi Keiji was your typical, rich, business-type twenty-three-year-old. He had it all, looks, smarts, money, but you could say that his life revolved around his work. He was the heir to a company, well, half a company, (Kuroo the other half) and from a young age he was told that he needed to be taken seriously. He even had to undergo lessons and training at a young age about how to present himself properly, and how to achieve that ‘business aesthetic’. One could say it almost took over his life ever since he was born.

When it was quiet enough, he could still hear his father’s voice in his head, telling him to remain calm, think logical, and always be observant. To put it lightly, he was the definition of boring by just about anyone’s standards. Sure, he probably had a more exciting life than most everyone else his age, with most twenty-three year olds being fresh out of college and only just now working entry-level jobs or internships somewhere; he looked great in a suit, and never had to worry about money, but his life felt like it was missing something. Or it felt like it was missing someone.

More than anything these days, his life consisted of staying locked up in an office all day, going to meetings, making phone calls, and signing papers. He worked as a head director at an advertising agency, so most of the time it was just coordinating things and working with various models for photoshoots. He didn’t hate what he did, but it wasn’t the most exciting of work either. He always did get to meet a lot of interesting people with this kind of thing, but none of them he really liked. Well, saying that he didn’t like them wasn’t quite the right way to go, but there was nothing about them that drew him in and made him want to spend more time with them. If anything, most of the people that he hung around were just that, people. He was obligated to spend time with them because it was his job, but that was it, nothing more. and somedays he wondered if his life would have been more exciting if he turned down his father to work for the company, but then he couldn’t bring himself to think about that, because in this economy, it’s better to have a job you sort of hate than to have no job at all.

It was almost his weekly routine by this point to go out drinking every Friday after work, it was sort of his relaxation time, it always did take the edge off of being so boring, and it made his life a little bit more bearable sometimes. Alcohol always helps everything. Most of the time he would go alone, but occasionally he would ask someone if they wanted to go with him, and more often than not, that someone was Kuroo.

The two of them had known each other since they were kids, growing up together and going to the same private schools, their parents even knew each other, and were working together, with both Kuroo’s father and his father each owning half the company they both were going to take over eventually. It was only common knowledge amongst everyone around them that both Akaashi and Kuroo would take the business over someday. And despite having almost opposite personalities, the two did seem to have a lot in common.

The main difference in them both being that Kuroo was a bit more outgoing than Akaashi, he was always the one coming up with new ideas, provoking people to help benefit the company, and voicing his opinion mildly when he disagrees with someone. Akaashi on the other hand, not so much. He just sort of went with the flow, he was always observant and knew when he should or shouldn’t say something, but he always felt like he was just floating by through life. Kuroo would go out partying and sleep around with people all the time, but Akaashi, the most he would do was go out drinking at a handful of local bars on his way home from work. Sometimes he would venture out and find someplace new, but that was it. Still pretty boring, right? But more often he was starting to think that maybe it was time to change that.

“Nah, can’t tonight, Oikawa wants to come over and we’re gonna… well you know.” Kuroo smirked, hearing the chime of the elevator as it got off on the first floor, the two of them beginning to make their way through the almost empty lobby and into the parking lot not too far away. It was well past five by now and the lobby was always empty around this time, Akaashi always felt like he was one of the last people to leave the office every day, and the silence around them definitely reminded him of that.

The place in question that he invited Kuroo to was a new place that just opened up, he heard about it from one of the other regulars at one of the bars he went to. Normally he wouldn’t think about going to a new place like this, but tonight, maybe it was time for a change, and it wasn’t like it was located in a section of town that was overrun with drunken college kids.

“You two are still doing it? I thought you said he was demanding?” Akaashi looked up at Kuroo, zoning back in on the conversation and back in on Kuroo, who was several inches taller than him, his eyes looked lidded as he smirked, almost like he was embarrassed.

The Oikawa they were talking about was Oikawa Tooru, a model who started working for the company a few months ago. Akaashi had only met him a few times, but he was very pretty, with perfectly curled light brown hair, he was the regular pretty-boy type. Kuroo was the one who actually met him, but ever since then the two of them became what most people would consider ‘fuck buddies’ or ‘friends with benefits’. Though he could see why, the two of them did have pretty similar personalities, and they both fell into the ‘beautiful people’ category in life, and if it wasn’t for all of the stories that Kuroo told him, he would have wondered why the two of them weren’t dating yet.

Honestly, from the way Kuroo talked about him, he wondered how Kuroo even put up with him, often he would come into the office and talk about how ‘needy’ and ‘demanding’ he was, and it was kind of funny, especially considering Kuroo wasn’t the least demanding person in the world. But after hearing the same story so many times, Akaashi just started to tune everything out. It wasn’t that he didn’t care of didn’t want to, it was just that he couldn’t relate, he had never experienced something like that before. So, what kind of advice could he even give him?

“He is.” Kuroo laughed again, that same embarrassed tone still in his voice. “But you know me, with a really high sex drive I will just take what I can get. Consider yourself lucky that you don’t have this, Akaashi.” Kuroo said it as if he had been cursed or had some terrible disease. It was almost comically, though all Akaashi could do was give a vague smirk as he watched him walk off. He nodded his head, as if he was telling him ‘later’, and walked to the other side of the parking lot. They were technically business partners, but neither of them were really much for conversation.

Thinking about what Kuroo said, there was some truth to his words. He probably didn’t mean to say it, but a lot of times his words could be very motivational. It mostly made him wonder if one day Kuroo would find someone for himself. He knew that what him and Oikawa had was nothing more than fuck buddies, and the two, from what he could tell, had too much in common to even be compatible. But, it really wasn’t his place to think about his friends love lives. Akaashi always had been more of a ‘keep to himself’ kind of person. And if his friend and business partner wanted to sleep around, then that was his own choice to make. There were probably several things people would want to change about himself if they could as well.

He smirked to himself one last time, listening to those words playback in his head as he walked to his car, still getting ready to go out drinking. ‘Consider yourself lucky you don’t have a really high sex drive’. Akaashi didn’t really consider himself to have much of a sex drive at all, but maybe it was time to change that, maybe it was time to change a lot of things.

 

It was a new place that just opened up, Akaashi knew that as he sat down at a corner booth, looking over the faces from across the room. It was dimly lit, like one of those night clubs you would see on under budget TV shows, like the kind of place most college kids would probably go to. Well, he was twenty-three so that did put him around the same age. Some days he just forgot his age and considered himself to be an old man, it wasn’t until he was actually reminded that he was twenty-three that he remembered he should let loose more. What does ‘letting loose’ mean anyways?

The room itself was pretty large, tinted with blue and purple lights all around, the lighting was almost too harsh where you couldn’t make out the features of everyone’s faces clearly as they stood next to you. And an overwhelming sense of alcohol and strong perfume filled the air, like one of those really obnoxious stores at the mall. The kind of places people only go into to buy something with a brand name on it. It was like this place was trying to give off the vibe of some rich and elite store, but somewhere along the way failed miserably.

The primary layout of the place was a small, square shaped bar near the front, with a handful of bartenders there, mainly just for people ordering simple drinks or those who couldn’t be there long. A dance floor was over on the far-left side of the room, with well over fifty people occupying it, dancing to who knows what song was playing. Everywhere else was either open space where people were pushed up against walls, making out and touching each other with hot, sweaty looks all over their faces, or small tables, like the one Akaashi was sitting at right now. It had padded seats and he felt cool air from the AC that was coming from the ceiling above him. Various waiters could be seen walking around the room carrying little trays with drinks on them, all mixtures of shades of pinks, purples, and blues. They even all wore little white dress shirts with black vests and bow-ties. His eyes looked over a few of them before turning back to just observing.

This was the kind of place where everything was done electronically, a small, tablet-like computer sat on the table, and you just type you what you want to order manually. It was convenient, but also a little scary at just how far technology was advancing these days. But that still didn’t stop him from ordering the least pretentious sounding drink on the list.

As he was waiting, his eyes locked onto a few people, just staring to pass the time, he always did have a knack for observing people. His eyes got immediately caught with two people sitting next to each other in a similar table like he was, one of them with brown hair, he had freckles and a few strands sticking out of the top of his head, the other was blonde, tall, pale, and with glasses, he had a sour look on his face, one that said he really didn’t want to be here. And for a moment Akaashi thought he looked like someone who would be perfect for Kuroo. Once Akaashi becomes friends with someone and includes them into his inner circle, he immediately starts observing them, finding out what they like and dislike, and what their interests were. He could even pick up on when something was wrong with them. And for Kuroo, he was definitely into guys like this, but he wasn’t here right now to play match maker for anyone, he was here to relax from another long, boring week at work. And he knew that as soon as he got some alcohol in him that all of the stress from his body would just vanish.

Upon looking around the room one more time, Akaashi locked eyes with someone else, someone he didn’t recognize, and someone he was certain didn’t fit in around here. He could feel his expression almost widen as he looked over him. He was a waiter, and quite a terrible one from the looks of it, probably fresh out of college or still in college, if he had to guess. Though, it was hard to pinpoint a person’s age just from looking at them.

He had some well defined muscles protruding out of the white dress shirt on his uniform, his bow-tie was slightly crooked, and his arms unsteady. But he had a certain air around him, when he smiled you could tell that he was energetic and enthusiastic about everything. He was unique, one of a kind, if Akaashi had to guess, he had never seen anyone like him before. What was this feeling he felt right now? Was it curiosity?

He locked eyes with him and he could see him moving closer as he brought him his drink on that unsteady brown tray. It felt like he had ordered more than ten minutes ago, but given that this place did just open up, it was understandable, and he wasn’t the type to complain about things.

He could make out more features of him as he neared the table, mainly, his hair. It was a mixture of black and a white-ish gray, pointed upwards into two spikes, Akaashi was pretty sure he saw a similar hair style while watching a documentary about owls before. Did he have a thing for owls? He must have because no one styles their hair like that by accident. Unless of course you’re like Kuroo and ‘gifted’ with an impossible bedhead.

As he got closer he was able to clearly make out the name on the tag on his vest, Bokuto. It was just a name, but a name was all he needed, because Akaashi knew that he was special. They always did say you could tell a lot of things about a person when you first meet them, Akaashi always did assume they were just talking about social classes, but maybe there was more to it than that. He didn’t know for sure, but there was definitely something about this Bokuto.

“Wo-“ His voice was just as energetic as he imagined, loud, and sounded like he was a show off who craved attention, he kind of reminded him of Kuroo for a second, just with how his personality seemed. His hands were very wobbly though, just as he observed, and it didn’t take long for Akaashi to feel something cold and wet splashing up against his legs.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” His voice was panicked and filled with embarrassment and shame, and even under the harsh lighting Akaashi could still make out the bright red look on his face. And for some reason, he found himself not getting nearly as annoyed as someone who just got their suit drenched in fruity smelling liquids. Why was that? Was it the atmosphere? Was it the mood? Or was it this guy? Why was Akaashi not finding himself mad right now?

“I’ll go get you another one, I’m so sorr-“ Bokuto was stammering, an overly apologetic look on his face, he was embarrassed and rightfully so, he really wasn’t cut out to be a waiter. If Akaashi had to guess, this was his first night on the job.

It was almost like something inside of Akaashi snapped as he stared at the cute waiter before him, maybe he was just in a strange mood today. He was normally not one for taking people he just met home with him, you could probably count the number of people he had slept with on one hand. It was undoubtedly boring to think of it that way, and Akaashi didn’t really see the purpose of it. But this, this he saw the purpose of.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” He kept his voice low and calm, though it probably couldn’t be heard very well over the music that was playing, he could still hear it ringing in his ears as he stood up to meet the guy face to face. Bokuto was taller than him, as he expected. And he was almost certain that he was about to be taken just as off guard as Akaashi was with what he was about to do.

His body leaned forward, pressing his lips against the waiters, he could see his eyes much more clearly this way, they looked almost just like an owl with how they got wide from surprise. This guy was young, he could tell that much from the way he kissed him, probably twenty-two if he had to guess, then again, Akaashi was only twenty-three so it wasn’t like he was an old man. But this guy reeked of inexperience, Akaashi always was told that he was an excellent kisser, and the slight little moan he got as he pulled away proved that. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something definitely came over Akaashi as he leaned in. Looking up at Bokuto, he felt intoxicated and he hadn’t even had anything to drink yet, and he could feel himself turn hotter as their eyes stayed onto each other. Well, he did remembered reading that getting drunk off of an atmosphere is a thing, so maybe that was it.

Akaashi always considered himself to be the logical type, but right now he felt impulsive as he let the words flow from his lips, getting another one of those surprised looks out of the both of them. What did he just say? “My name’s Akaashi Keiji, and I want to take you home with me.”

You could tell he was flustered, Akaashi pretty much just hit on a random guy he just met just because he was cute. This guy could have had a boyfriend, or girlfriend, he didn’t even know if he swung this way, and here Akaashi was just asking him to go home with him, for no reason at all. What was that thing Kuroo said about being lucky that he didn’t have a really high sex drive? Because that’s exactly what Akaashi felt like he had right now, he was growing increasingly hot and it was all because of this Bokuto.

Akaashi couldn’t quite decide what the look on Bokuto’s face was implying. He looked like he could be interested, but he also looked like he could be a little weirded out. Akaashi always did feel like he had a pretty good sense of being able to tell when someone liked him, but for this, he couldn’t tell at all. He just had to rely on words, and fortunately for him, those words were the ones that he wanted to hear.

His words were just as soft and whispered, and very flustered. Akaashi made a mental note of how cute it was when he spoke, it was like he wanted something but was slightly afraid of the rejection, no doubt he was probably trying to figure out what Akaashi meant by what he said. “Yes… Bokuto Koutarou.”

 

The rest was sort of history, Akaashi took him back to his place, his large apartment on one of the top floors of one of the apartments complexes nearby. It wasn’t a penthouse suite, but it was well above your average room.

The first thing he noticed about Bokuto was that he wasn’t much of a talker, well, that or maybe he was just shy or flustered. Is there something that most people talk about when they’re taking someone home with them just for the intention to have sex? Was he supposed to ask him how old he was or something? He looked quite energetic before, but maybe he got it wrong. All he knew about him was his name and that he had to be legal age, well, he was working at a bar so of course he was.

“Oh wow!” Bokuto boasted as soon as he opened the door to his place, and Akaashi knew instantly he was right, Bokuto was just as energetic as he looked, he was already bouncing up and down with excitement as they got into the living room.

I guess you could probably say Akaashi’s place was typical and normal, something that you would probably expect from someone of his age and his life style. His living room was small with the basic couch, TV, and a few loveseats filling out the room, and a plant that was put there just for decoration next to an opened window on the wall. Akaashi always did make sure to water it every day, it was a gift from his dad for his birthday last year. Akaashi always did like getting gifts from his dad, he knew exactly what he liked. And even though he didn’t see him much anymore, he was still grateful.

The living room connected to the kitchen, which looked so clean and spotless that someone might wonder if Akaashi even ever used the thing, it had top of the line new appliances and neatly organized cabinets. He wasn’t much of a chef, so most nights he just had meals delivered to his place or to his office, but it was still a nice touch. If anything, it was nice to look at.

Everything else in the room Akaashi just considered to be dull and kind of boring, there was a small dining room breaking off of the kitchen, with a small table and small wooden chairs positioned next to a window. There was a hallway leading down to a closed door, he had an on suite with his bedroom being connected to his bathroom, though he considered both of them to be pretty boring. For someone who supposedly had all this wealth, he didn’t show it very much, probably because there was no one to appreciate it other than him. He wasn’t like Kuroo, who lived in a penthouse with giant, extravagant portraits everywhere.

“Shall I take you to the bedroom?” But someone who did seem to appreciate his place was Bokuto, his eyes were all big and bright as he looked around the room, as if he was admiring everything. Akaashi guessed this was probably his first time seeing a place like this. If he was a broke college student like he originally thought he was, this was probably his first time seeing anything other than a crappy dorm apartment.

“Yes!” Bokuto nodded up and down agreeing, his entire mood seemed to change from back at the club, he seemed so awkward but now he seemed willing, like he knew exactly what he wanted, which somehow relieved Akaashi. Was this technically his first time bringing someone home with him? His brain almost scrambled as it tried to remember the last time he had slept with someone.

“Is that exercise equipment?” Bokuto beamed as he poked his head into one of the open doors in the hallway.

For a brief moment Akaashi forgot all about that, it was a gift from his dad that he reluctantly never used, it just sort of sat there collecting dust. He of course meant to use it, he was just so busy with work that he never had the time.

“It was just a gift from the dad, why do you ask?” Out of all of the things Bokuto could have taken an interest in, why that? Was he into working out? Certainly, there were several other things in his apartment that were worth mentioning besides that.

“No reason. Hey! Are you a CEO or something?” As if he was a child having a quick minded conversation, Bokuto instantly changed topics as Akaashi led him down the hallway to his room, the beige colored walls had a handful of family portraits that they passed, making Akaashi remember that he really needs to decorate this place when he has the time. Anything was better than nothing.

“Not yet, I’m an heir, sort of, but it won’t be taking over the company for a few more years.” Was he actually curious about him or was he just making basic conversation to pass the time? Akaashi wasn’t really used to people showing any interest in him before, come to think of it, he never really did like anyone before, he had never had any physical attraction to anyone. The other people he had slept with were just that, people, they were drunk and there was nothing more to it than that. Was Bokuto the first person he felt this way towards?

“That’s so cool!” Bokuto boasted once again, clenching his fists as if he was an excited little kid. “I just graduated from college last semester, and I just started working at the club because I had nothing to do after I graduated. I know, kind of lame, right?” Was Bokuto a talker? It kind of seemed that way, in just one sentence Akaashi felt like he learned more about him than he had learned about anyone else he ever met. He pegged him right and he was proud of that, but more than that he felt like he would like to learn more about him. Curious.

“I thought you looked like a college student, or someone just out of college…” Akaashi spoke softly, so soft that he thought for a moment Bokuto wouldn’t have been able to hear him. Was it weird to have casual conversation like this right before you have sex? In all the times Akaashi had slept with someone, they never did it like this. Was he about to do something that he would regret? Getting on friendly terms with someone wasn’t really in his interests tonight.

“I’m twenty-two.” Bokuto smiled, apparently he did hear what Akaashi said. He wondered how he even had such enthusiasm in this voice, he was different than any other person he had ever me before.

Akaashi didn’t really know what to say to that, was there a way that he was supposed to continue on the conversation? He didn’t think so, he had always been observing people, so much so that one could say he learned how to deal with people from a young age just from watching them, and he was certain there was no way to continue on this conversation. When he was a little kid he even remembered his father teaching him how to sway a conversation, but right now he was convinced even that wouldn’t help him.

With that, he opened the door to his bedroom, it was just as clean and organized as every other thing in his apartment, it was a bit smaller than most other rooms, but it was fine for one or two people. He had a closet over to the right as soon as you entered, it was lined perfectly with all of his suits, dress shirts, pants, and other things, along with his pair of dark navy-blue pajamas that he liked to wear.

Further on into the room there was a nightstand with four drawers and a book shelf on the top shelf, next to his bed and a small black leather chair. Maybe Akaashi was just that boring and that predictable, but he did like to read before going to bed. Even he knew he really needed to get a life and not focus on work so much. Well, in a way he sort of did have a life, he did just bring someone home with him with the intentions to have sex with, after all, and that was a start. He was starting to feel and sound like Kuroo right now. Maybe he was just rubbing off on him. Or maybe he was actually changing. Who knew? Akaashi didn’t, if he did, he wouldn’t be thinking so carefully over his words right now.

In the middle of the room was his bed, with a nightstand over on the left with a clock and a lamp on it, matching the same wood that was on the bookshelf. His bed was perfectly made with navy-blue blankets and black sheets, made out of pure silk, it was always quite comfortable when you laid on it, and Bokuto reciprocated that as he plopped himself down on the material, smiling and laughing as he stretched his body out. He seemed far too comfortable right now.

“Like it?” Akaashi asked, he instantly began fiddling with his tie, loosening it up and letting it hang off of one of the chairs that was in the room, his suit jacket followed after it seconds later.

“I’ve never felt something so soft!” Bokuto yelled, sitting up on the bed as if he just picked up on what was going on, his mouth muttered a silent ‘oh’ that Akaashi read as he watched him.

Bokuto had a little bit of muscle definition, but not too much, Akaashi guessed that he was the epitome of the starving college student as he looked at him. He could tell instantly that the waiter uniform he was wearing was made of cheap cotton, probably costume fabric. Bokuto instantly ripped the tie off and let it fall onto the floor, soon after following with the vest and the shirt.

Akaashi took a moment to admire Bokuto’s skin, he had pretty long legs compared to most people he had seen, and his skin was slightly darker than his own. He could identify some muscles as he took off his pants, and were those owl boxers? Bokuto really was unlike anyone else Akaashi had ever seen before.

Akaashi wasn’t too far behind him when it came to taking his clothes off, he neatly hung his on the back of a chair, as where Bokuto just piled all of his on the floor by the edge of the bed. Though, most people usually don’t care where there clothes fall when they do this sort of thing.

As if Akaashi’s natural instinct just kicked in, he always had been kind of a dominant person when it came to having sex, he liked making the other person feel wanted and he loved that expression on their face that told him only he could make them feel that way. But he was starting to get the sense that Bokuto was like that as well, with the way he was also so eager to take his clothes off, and he gave a little smirk to Akaashi that instantly told him he was unlike any other person he had slept with. How was this going to work?

Akaashi moved forward, almost as if he decided to just go with the flow, he cupped one of his hands around Bokuto’s face, feeling his soft skin, like he was steadying himself. He moved his face closer to his, kissing him, Bokuto was a little slow, but didn’t seem to mind, he welcomed it, he wasn’t quite the awkward college kid he pegged him to be.

He sat up on the bed, sitting right next to Bokuto, he could feel their legs touching as they sat so close, and it felt like someone was deliberately turning up the temperature in the room. His whole face and body felt hot as his tongue danced with Bokuto’s. He almost felt kind of needy and clingy as he wrapped an arm around Bokuto from behind, like he was holding him in place, and he could feel the body heat radiating off of him as he lightly pushed him down on the bed.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, well, that was a lie, he knew exactly what he was doing, this wasn’t his first time, and he considered himself quite good at giving at doing this, he wanted to warm Bokuto up first, and since he didn’t show any signs that he wanted him to stop, that’s exactly what he did.

Akaashi started slow, he wanted to pace himself, and he didn’t want to overwhelm Bokuto in case this wasn’t something that he wanted. He began kissing him slowly, feeling his tender soft skin, starting with the neck and working his way down. The light kisses turned more and more forceful the further down he got, sucking and almost biting at times as he tried to control himself. Bokuto really didn’t have much muscle definition right now, which made his chest and stomach feel almost soft as Akaashi kissed and lightly bit down on it.

“Akaashi-“ Bokuto’s words were soft, whispered, and he could see him curl his fingers as he grabbed the sheets.

“Bokuto, do you mind if I…?” Akaashi didn’t even bother finishing his sentence, he trailed off as he looked down on Bokuto with his eyes, venturing them downward, hoping that Bokuto would understand what he was implying. Though he was starting to get the feeling that he might be kind of the dense type.

“Akaashi… can you… with your mouth?” So much about him being the dense type. It was almost as if he read his mind, the way Bokuto squinted his eyes and cried out in almost pleasure, he was enjoying it, but was he really this wrecked from just kissing? Was he not used to something like this? Or did he just really want it?

“Bokuto?” He was almost surprised that he asked for it. When you’re already naked and kissing someone, wouldn’t they just assume something like this was bound to happen? Well it didn’t matter that much, Akaashi really wasn’t one for caring what other people thought of him. Bokuto might have been a little weird, but it wasn’t like he had any plans of stopping right now. But it was almost kind of cute and innocent of how he was asking for it.

“You mean this?” Akaashi was teasing him, well, his definition of teasing him, he didn’t really consider himself to be good at something like that.

He leaned his head up and kissed him on the lips one more time, just the same as he did before, but quicker, softer, like it was supposed to be a quick kiss, teasing him again, as he then made his way back down his body. He didn’t notice at this point that Bokuto’s legs were already shaking. He really did have great legs, so great that Akaashi had to admire them on his way down. With kissing them turning into sucking them, then turning into biting them. Bokuto would moan out a little yelp each time. It was very cute, Bokuto was very cute, and Akaashi was starting to think that he may just like doing this to him.

“Aka… shi… “ Bokuto moaned out again, arching his back against the bed as Akaashi finally decided to give him what he wanted, as a nicer way of putting it.  
He started kissing him lightly ‘down there’, lapping his tongue over him as he felt Bokuto tangle a hand in his hair, holding him there, as if he wanted him to keep doing what he was doing. His hands were so warm that Akaashi couldn’t help but oblige.

He could hear several hot breaths escaping Bokuto as he looked down at him, there eyes locked for a moment before Bokuto threw his head back and closed his eyes again, rolling his hips. And for the first time Akaashi was thankful for living in this apartment with its extra thick walls to block out the sounds. Bokuto was noisy and fidgety, and he could tell that his whole body was sensitive to his every touch as he kept going.

But it was almost weird to admit, Akaashi was enjoying it too, he always did like doing this, but something in him felt different when doing it with Bokuto. Why? Was it because he was just more enthusiastic than most people? Or was there some other reason? Was there even a reason at all?

Akaashi could tell how hot Bokuto felt right now, as if it was making him feel hotter too. It felt like it had been awhile since he did something like this, and Bokuto looked wrecked, but he showed no signs of wanting him to stop, still keeping one of his hands placed on Akaashi’s head, like he wanted him to keep going, and so he did.

 

They stayed in what felt like silence for several moments, well silence probably wasn’t the best way to describe it, there were definitely sounds being made, Bokuto was so needy and his body was so sensitive that it was cute, and Akaashi could barely control himself as he locked eyes with Bokuto one more time.

“God, I love your mouth.” Bokuto cried out, and Akaashi smirked, feeling pleased as he spoke again, getting ready for what he was sure was going to be a long night.

“Do you want to top or should I?”

 

Akaashi rolled himself over on the bed, listening to the sound of both his and Bokuto’s breath going up and down, in almost perfect unison. He was hot and sweaty, almost to the point where he felt gross, and only the silk sheets underneath him served for the purpose of cooling himself off. Thank goodness the sheets still felt cold.

“Hey Bokuto.” He turned around, rolling over on his soft bed, his eyes feeling hazy and exhausted from what they just did. And from the look on his face, Bokuto was the same, he almost looked like he would fall asleep any minute now.

“Akaashi, can I stay the night? I’m too…. tired to call a taxi right now.” His eyes were already shut as his head rested on the pillow, and in that moment a lightbulb clicked and went off in Akaashi’s head. He didn’t even process what he was about to do, but one thing was certain, he really liked Bokuto, and he wanted to see him again. This whole night had been very impulsive for him, and he didn’t want it to end.

“You don’t have a lot of money, right, Bokuto?”

“No, my only job is working at the club…” His breath was short, and Akaashi knew that he needed to act quickly before he fell asleep altogether.

“Why don’t you quit your job and stay here with me, then?”

“You mean like a roommate?” Bokuto beamed up, like a burst of energy, almost jumping off the bed, it startled both of them as Akaashi tried to figure out where energy like that even came from. But at least that wasn’t the worst reaction that he could have had.

“More or less.” Akaashi shrugged and he knew there was no going back now. “Look, I’ve got the money. Why don’t you stay here until you figure something out, I can pay for clothes, food, whatever. And we can keep doing ‘this’, I’d like to keep doing ‘this’.”

“You mean like a sugar daddy?”

Akaashi raised his head off of the pillow, looking at Bokuto with that same puzzled look that he seemed to keep wearing on his face all night. That did sort of sum up what this was, technically. And normally Akaashi would have resented a word that sounded so profound, but right now he couldn’t find the mental energy to care about anything else. It was just a label, and it wasn’t like it was wrong.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it.” Akaashi smiled, his mind felt a little too tired right now to come up with a better word or phrase for whatever he just offered the guy he just met. Did he seriously just do that? He was exhausted from work and from sex, but one thing he wasn’t exhausted of was Bokuto.

“Okay.” Bokuto smiled, and Akaashi leaned forward one more time to press his lips against the other mans, they were soft and wet from his saliva, and somehow Bokuto’s body felt cold as he touched him one more time. He wasn’t expecting him to be so nonchalant about all of this, but Bokuto did seem pretty easy going. Was he really okay with this?

He decided to take the initiative and move closer to him, cuddling him, and despite the size difference in how broad they were, Bokuto seemed to like being the small spoon. He nuzzled himself into Akaashi as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world. Why was something like this so cute all of a sudden?

Bokuto turned his head back to face him, letting his words whisper in Akaashi’s ear gently as the two nodded off to sleep. “Hey Akaashi, I think I like you.”

 

_Several months later._

Akaashi wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or hell. He was hoping it was the former, given how great his life had been these past few months. But after what he had just been told and the decision he had to make, it may have been the later.

It had several months since that night he first met Bokuto and asked him to be his ’sugar baby’, for lack of a better word, and for the most part things had been going well, he learned a lot from and about Bokuto. He had gotten used to having someone welcome him home from work, having someone cook and clean for him, and put a smile on his face every second of the day. It was to the point where he felt like Bokuto was his actual live-in boyfriend. But more importantly than anything, he was starting to fall for him.

To Akaashi’s surprise, Bokuto was actually very domestic, he would wake up every day with the smell of something cooking in his kitchen, usually some variation of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, and Bokuto would even have his morning coffee ready too. They would sit down together at the dining table every morning and sometimes Bokuto would even feed him as Akaashi would check his emails on his phone. It was to the point where it was so cute that most people would think it was disgusting. Though, all Akaashi even remembers about breakfast most days is Bokuto’s big love-struck smile. It was almost comical and livened up the place, it was like a refreshing surprise to wake up to.

After they started doing ‘this’, whatever you wanted to call this. Akaashi took Bokuto shopping almost every weekend, he bought him an entirely new wardrobe, one that mainly consisted of suits, silk pajamas, and any owl clothing Bokuto saw at the mall and wanted. That was one really strange thing about him, he had an obsession with owls. Though, Akaashi wasn’t really one to criticize someone’s personal taste. Before meeting him, his apartment and his life were bland and boring, so if Bokuto wanted to buy some owl merchandise to liven up the place, he wasn’t going to stop him. And that’s exactly what he did.

The apartment now was filled with owls, owl figures, owl statues, owl pillows, owl paintings, you name it, and Akaashi probably bought it for Bokuto. The entire place was nothing but owls right now, and every time Akaashi would turn on the TV, Bokuto would have a new owl documentary on, just waiting for them to watch it together. At this point he was starting to question just how many owl documentaries were made.

In a sense, you could say that Bokuto got used to Akaashi’s life style, he knew his schedule, what time he would leave for work, what time he had to go in for meetings, what time he would be back. Bokuto really wasn’t the observant type, most times Akaashi found him to be rather dense, but that didn’t stop him from asking questions. Every night after Bokuto would make dinner, the two of them would sit down at the small dining table, Bokuto would smile at him and ask him questions about how is day was. It almost made him feel like they were an old married couple with the way they had pleasant conversations like this all the time. Bokuto seemed genuinely curious about him, and somehow Akaashi got used to seeing that cute face of his, he learned to love seeing it every morning.

Somewhere along the way, he even invited Bokuto to come with him as his plus one to a handful of business parties, he figured he would be as bored there as everyone else, but it was nice to see a familiar face when you’re with a bunch of stuffy men in suits. That’s when Akaashi decided to take this thing one step further and introduce Bokuto to his friends, making him a part of their inner circle, so to speak. Miraculously, he hit it off with Kuroo and Oikawa really well. And even though those two were slightly fighting at the time, with their on again, off again friends with benefits relationship, but they still seemed to like Bokuto, which somehow really relieved Akaashi. He wasn’t sure what was so relieving about it, but maybe just having your friends like someone you really wanted them to like was relieving in itself. It wasn’t like Akaashi had ever introduced them to someone before.

While he was gone for work, Bokuto did make use of the apartment, doing all the cooking and cleaning he was already used to, but he also made use of something else; the exercise equipment. He mentioned it on the night they first met, and Akaashi didn’t think anything of it, until one day he came home and saw Bokuto using it, saying ‘he needed to work on his muscle definition’. It seemed so pointless at the time, but Bokuto really was enthusiastic about just about everything. And those once somewhat defined muscles that he had noticed before were now bulging out of him. Bokuto could even carry Akaashi over his shoulder now from how defined his muscles were. He had made quite the transformation these past few months.it was almost astounding.

But aside from all of that, today was like, or would have been, like every other day for Akaashi. He had another business meeting to go to today, one that he was less than excited for because of how boring and long they always seem to be. It would have been the same ‘business as usual’ type of thing, meet with some stuffy men in suits, toss around a few ideas for a new commercial, reject everything, and all would be done with it. That would have normally been the case, hell, he was used to that pattern in meetings so many times before, but this time there was an unexpected twist, his father.

It wasn’t like Akaashi had a terrible relationship with his father. They had more of the typical ‘rich kid with rich parents’ relationship, he didn’t really see him that much since he graduated college a few years ago, he would occasionally drop in on a few meetings, see him at a few of the business parties, or give Akaashi a present in his office on his birthday or maybe a few other occasions, but that was it, until today.

He appreciated his parents worrying about him, he really did, but even he knew they were going about it all the wrong way. To make an incredibly long and bothersome story short, his father wants him, or wanted him, to get married. He gave him the whole ‘you need to start thinking about your future and settle down with someone if you’re going to take over this company someday’ speech. Even going as far to pick out a handful of girls he thought would be good for him, that was probably the most annoying thing out of it all. Akaashi cold deal with everything else, but that was almost too much for him to bare. He didn’t want to get married, he was still young and didn’t need to get married, everything was fine just the way it was. And there are plenty of business people who are older than him who aren’t married, and they had been doing just fine. So what was this talk even about?

“Akaashi! How was work today?” Or he thought it was fine, there was Bokuto beaming with excitement the minute he walked in through the door, that same smile on his face as he greeted him. He served as a reminder for all of this, and it almost made him forget that he wasn’t exactly dating Bokuto.

Akaashi had said it before, but he always felt like he was incredibly good at reading people, he was observant, and could probably tell you what a person was thinking from just looking at them. Like today during the meeting, he knew that Kuroo was thinking about ending the on again, off again relationship he had with Oikawa. He could tell that from how fidgety he was when he looked at his phone. But right now wasn’t really the time to dwell on Kuroo’s personal life. He had his own problems to deal with right now.

Akaashi said it before, that night he met Bokuto at the club he was fairly certain he liked him, he probably wouldn’t have asked him to come home with him otherwise, and the same goes for when he asked him to stay with him, he wouldn’t have asked him if he didn’t think he liked him. He told Bokuto he could leave this relationship whenever he wanted, but yet even after all these months he still stayed with him. And maybe Akaashi was just being a little overly optimistic right now, but that had to mean something, right? Most people don’t stay with someone this long if they don’t.

“Bokuto, we need to talk.” Akaashi felt his words coming off a little colder than usual, well not colder, but more solemn. He watched Bokuto’s eyes widened as he prepared to give him an explanation. He knew Bokuto knew quite a lot about the company and what he did for a living because of all of the questions he asked, so this might be somewhat easier if he just came out and said it. Bokuto could always tell when he was trying to hide or avoid something. He didn’t really have another choice but to be up front about it right now.

“My father was at the meeting today, he gave me the whole ‘you need to settle down and get married soon’ speech.” It sounded like less of a big deal when he listened to it out loud. His father could be assertive but not mean. Maybe right now he was just arbitrarily panicking for no reason. Maybe it was because that was the first time his father had given him that speech when he actually liked someone, someone he wasn’t quite sure his family would approve of.

“Huh? Oh, well. I guess…. “ Bokuto didn’t really say much, like when he always talked, it was mostly about his expression. His eyes got all big, like he was flabbergasted, and then they fell down to a soft gaze. Akaashi considered himself to know Bokuto pretty well, they had been living and sleeping together for the past several months, so you do learn things about a person that way, even if you don’t have the best communication skills. He was fairly confident that Bokuto liked him, so confident in fact that he didn’t need to think about his actions anymore, he just spoke, being oddly impulsive. He always did get impulsive around Bokuto, he did ever since the day he met him.

Maybe he was just making too much of a big deal out of this, but he decided to say something. “Bokuto, I like you, so will you stay with me a little longer?”

 

“And that’s how me and Akaashi became boyfriends.” Bokuto smiled, retelling a story with a sprightly attitude in his voice. And Akaashi looked at him with a subtle, questionable look in his eyes. That had to be the tenth time he told that story this week. Was it really something that was that remarkable?

“Ah, how romantic.” Kuroo sneered, almost like he was joking or teasing them, as they all sat down around Kuroo’s couch in his penthouse, each with a glass of wine in hand. It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Though it wasn’t like Kuroo didn’t already seem preoccupied with something. His hands were fidgeting as he looked down at his phone, like usual, but this time for another reason other than normal.

“Say, Kuroo.” Bokuto spoke up again, changing the subject as Akaashi just listened, watching them both closely. “Who’s the new guy you were telling us about? The one you’re with now.”

“I’m not with him yet, I have my first date with him tonight.” Kuroo smirked, a strange tone of excitement in his voice that seemed almost alarming.

“Didn’t you meet this guy off of that shady website, the one where you pretty much just become a sugar daddy and give someone money in exchange for sex? Is that really safe?” Akaashi chimed in, with subtle uncertainty in his voice as he made his way into the kitchen. Though, it wasn’t like he had room to talk, him and Bokuto did sort of meet in a similar way. And ever since Kuroo and Oikawa broke up, or ended their friends with benefits thing, even he couldn’t deny how lonely Kuroo seemed to be. And now that Akaashi was happy with Bokuto, why shouldn’t Kuroo try to achieve that same level of happiness. Dating sites were becoming more and more popular anyway. And it wasn’t like Kuroo didn’t know what he was getting into.

Akaashi felt almost like Kuroo was ignoring him as Bokuto spoke up again, that or they were both trying to diverge Akaashi’s somewhat negative attitude by continuing on the conversation.

“So, what’s his name anyway?” Bokuto almost laughed as he spoke, the two of them sitting on the couch as Kuroo kept a close eye on the clock. He smiled as he looked down at his phone, probably looking at a picture of the guy, if Akaashi had to guess. Kuroo did seem rather excited about whatever this way, and there was a certain way that he spoke with that gleam in his eyes that reminded him of Bokuto. How could he even be so happy before he met this person? Well, it was Kuroo they were talking about.

And in that moment Kuroo let the name roll off of his tongue, smiling again. And Akaashi knew in that moment that he was going to be okay. He seemed almost joyful as he licked his lips in some weird way of anticipation, and the two of them couldn’t help but smile as they listened to him closely.

“Tsukishima.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of wanting to write the story of how Bokuto and Akaashi met in my head for about a month now, so here it is. I feel like the first half of this is a bit more detailed than the second half, but since I wanted to focus more on them actually meeting I think that's okay. I wasn't sure whose POV to write this from, so I opted for Akaashi's, I feel like the story would benefit a bit more from his perspective. I also just got down with finals so I feel like parts of this story might not be as good, but anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. :)


End file.
